


Dirty dancing

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Silly Stiles Stilinski, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Let's dance the night away





	

Finally, someone agreed to take Scott, not just someone, a woman, a real one, who loves him.

Stiles was so happy for his little brother, Scott and Allison has been head over hills for each other since....forever.

And of course, Stiles was Scott's best man, and in Stiles's wedding, Scott was the best man.

And it's a tradition, the best man have to dance at his brother's wedding, right?

The problem was Derek.

Derek, Stiles' husband, wasn't that into dancing, in fact, he hated dancing, or any other form of moving his body, except workout of course.

"Hey" Stiles sat next to his husband,

"Hey babe" Derek said, sipping his from his champagne.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Scott looks amazing in his suit"

"And Allison looks stunning in her dress" Derek added,

"Yeah.." Stiles said "You know, there's a tradition in our family, you have to dance into the night at weddings"

"Oh, I don't know, Stiles, I- "

"I'll do that thing you love in bed" Stiles said,

"Are you serious?" Derek asked,

"The Stilinski men are known to never break a promise"

"Well, when you say it like that.." Derek said,

"That's what I thought, come on!" Stiles pulled Derek into the dance floor, 

This was gonna be a long night, and if Derek wants to survive it, he needs to drink, a lot.

So he drank, a lot, Stiles too.

That of course led to both of them dancing like idiots, 

So after Isaac and Lydia took a lot of pictures of the both of them dancing, they took them home and tucked them into the bed.

It was the morning after when Derek woke up to his non-stop buzzing phone with notifications from Instagram,

"So apparently sourwolf is quite a dancer!" Isaac posted with a photo of Derek holding Stiles while doing a dance he didn't even knew and smiling a stupid smile he didn't even remember to have.

"Oh god" He groaned,  
"Der?" Stiles had just woken up beside him,

"Isaac took pictures" Derek showed Stiles the picture,

"Hey, you're smiling, and we look cute."

"I hate you" Derek said,

"You love me" Stiles said,

"Yeah, and you know, I now remember that someone promised me something last night" Derek grinned.

"And as I said, the Stilinski men never break their promises."


End file.
